


Bonding With Wolves

by DeVara_Lavellan



Series: Bonding With Wolves [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad Solas, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Sex, Smut, Solavellan Hell, Some Bondage, Steamy, Wolves, female inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVara_Lavellan/pseuds/DeVara_Lavellan
Summary: Planning a Bonding for your friend is no easy task when all you want is to stand in her place with a certain bald mage...
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Series: Bonding With Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Planning and Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the beautiful and wonderful x_bellaczarina_x for their help in editing and proofing. Would not have had the courage to post this without you!

_The courtyard is coming along_ , she thought. This is what everyone needs. This will raise everyone's spirits for a time. One of her dearest friends, Belavahn, was being Bonded to her long-time partner from her clan. Her and Bela met on the journey to Skyhold and became fast friends. Dheamanras – her soon-to-be husband—had been apprehensive about her becoming friends with the Herald at first, but upon witnessing Bela and the Herald laughing with Varric and Leliana; crafting arrows for Bela and him. He hadn't seen Belavahn laugh and smile like that since the attack on Haven. 

The autumn breeze blew leaves across the upper courtyard, crunching under the feet of everyone helping to clear the area to place the stage. Leliana and Josephine were helping to decorate the arch that would be placed on the stage later. The distinctive scent of Crystal Grace perfumed the air. Alasnirelan Lavellan - Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor; she still wasn't used to the titles - called for the help of her soldiers to begin placing the platform. 

The Bonding preparations began the moment they reached Skyhold, but upon reaching the ancient fortress, they realized more work needed to be done to be fit for the Inquisition. Nine months later, and with the distracting help of the Iron Bull and Dorian - and a last-minute visit to the Exalted Plains - everyone pitched in to help set up the Dalish Bonding ceremony as a surprise for Dheamanras and Belavahn. Alasnirelan was helping four soldiers position the enormous platform for the Bonding and eventual dancing when she heard excited shouting coming from the main gate. 

"Nira! We're back!" Bela called. Manny—as Varric called him—accompanied Bela. Nira had sent them both to the Exalted Plains to see her clan for a few days but was happy her friend was back. Nira and the soldiers got the platform situated in the right position, thanked the soldiers and ran over to the carriage that brought her friend back. Bela jumped from the carriage and almost knocked Nira over with a hug.

"Bela, it's good to see you! How is your clan and Keeper Hawen?" a pang of sadness pulsed within her chest as memories surged through her mind.  


____________________________________

Not a month after reaching Skyhold, Leliana received a late-night raven from Nira’s clan, begging for help and protection. Cullen gathered what troops they could spare, the fastest horses Master Dennet had, and raced to the Free Marches. But it was too late. Her entire clan had been wiped out by _shemlen_ bandits. The cawing of ravens had woken Solas from sleep, a book still in his lap. 

_Damn birds._ Then whispers of Nira’s name reached his ears. At this hour, it could not have been good. He then remembered a raven from four days ago coming from her clan, asking for assistance. _Nira..._

Leliana had come to her quarters in the middle of the night with the news. Nira had waited until she left to run to the rotunda where Solas kept to himself most of the time. He dressed, prepared to go to her when the door to the rotunda opened. No words had been said. Knowing she needed privacy, he took her hand, led her to a rarely used tower of the fortress and held her while she sobbed and screamed until her throat was on fire from overuse. After, Solas took her back to her quarters and laid with her until she fell asleep. Nira had been grateful to him for his comfort, knowing he was never one for overt showings of emotion.

_____________________________________

Nira shook the painful memory away and held her friend's hand while she prattled away about her brother’s antics, how he had received his bow and _Vallaslin_. Nira beamed with pride. 

"I'm sure Keeper Hawen was not excited about giving your brother a hunting bow. He has always had too much energy to keep still for long."

Bela laughed. "No, but once his _Vallaslin_ ceremony was over, he seemed calmer. Mythal watch over him, he couldn't wait to go hunting with the others. Keeper Hawen missed seeing you. He said he is excited to be visiting. What does he mean? Why would my clan be coming to Skyhold?" The confused but elated look on her friend’s face broke her resolve to keep the Bonding ceremony a secret. 

"Come with me. Manny, you too!" Nira called, peering over her shoulder. She could feel him rolling her eyes at her when she used his unwanted nickname. Nira took her friend's hand and led her up the stone steps to the upper courtyard where she had been ordained as the Inquisitor. 

The arch and platform had been set up between the two trees overlooking the main gate way. Covered in Elfroot vines and Crystal Grace flowers, Belavahn and Dheamanras would stand in front of it while her Keeper performed the handfasting ceremony. Orange and red Embrium blooms were kept to the side, to be later placed in two rows, making a path for Bela to walk. Near the tavern were hundreds of chairs to be placed for all who wished to attend. Nearly all Skyhold was going to be there; it was the first chance for celebration since Haven. The mood had been dreary and dark. As Inquisitor, she had made a promise to all her people that she would care for them and protect them. In her mind, this also meant doing everything she could to ensure the happiness of everyone here as well. 

Bela squealed with delight as she looked around at all the decorations and the togetherness of the castle. "Nira! What have you done! This is perfect! Thank you so much _asa'ma'lin_!" Nira smiled and hugged her friend again.

"Oh, this isn't all. Josephine has been in Val Royeaux all week with a Dalish seamstress getting your dress and Harrett has worked on Manny's Bonding armor. She was practically over the moon when I asked her to help, and if she knew anyone who could make them. She jumped on my Hart by mistake, she was so excited. Can you imagine Josie trying to ride a Hart?" Nira and Bela nearly fell over giggling at the thought. 

Bela was the first to sober. "Nira, I haven't had time to get the gift for Dhema yet! When is this supposed to happen?" Nira smiled. 

"Hush da'len. I've taken care of everything. You remember last month when his bow started cracking? How upset he was?" Bela nodded. "Well, Warden Blackwall wanted to make it, knowing how to make bows himself. I told him that it was tradition for a Dalish hunter to make the new bows, but one of the Dalish crafters offered to show him our way of making them. It's been taken care of." Bela's eyes swelled with tears.

"Nira, you are amazing! I cannot begin to tell you what this means to us! And from what you told me of your clan, you must dance for us. Please?" Nira's smile faltered. She had not danced since she learned of her clansmen’s deaths. Bela caught the look on her face and immediately began apologizing. "Nira, I'm so sor—" 

Nira shook her head. "It's alright. It gets a little easier each day. I will think about it. Okay?" 

The hairs upon the back of her neck prickled to life. Someone was watching them. Solas was the only person who she could sense before even laying eyes on him. She turned around and looked to the training area where Cassandra spent much of her time beating the hell out the practice dummies or sparring with soldiers or, more often now, Cullen. Solas was looking in their direction with a gentle smile on his face, leaning on his practice staff. Bela looked in the direction her friend did and giggled. 

"Go. I will find you for dinner _falon_. Thank you for this wonderful surprise." They hugged, touched their _Vallaslin_ together by their foreheads, and parted ways.   
Solas handed his staff to the person in charge of the practice area. " _Ma serannas_ , Master Solas, for the lesson. That last counter will have me limping for a week!" Solas laughed as they gripped each others forearms. Alasnirelan smiled. It was rare for him to laugh, but when he did, it was a clear and wonderful sound. The young elven mage walked out of the ring, gave a small bow to her as she passed, and went up the stairs to the Mage's tower she had built for all of the mages that joined them from Redcliff. 

As she neared the training ring, she could finally appreciate the beautiful form that was her lover. He stood nearly two heads taller than her, and in a black cotton training vest that showed the toned muscles in his arms from constant use of his staff in battle, she became slightly dizzy. Those arms were made for caressing and loving. _Mmm... there must be a private spot for us..._ She shook her head to clear her mind. Reaching him, he slid his powerful arms around her slender frame and knelt to nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear.

"A sovereign for your thoughts?" He arched a slender eyebrow at her knowingly. He had always been able to read her thoughts like one of his many beloved tomes. The memory washed over her as she remembered the first time they had kissed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"You were never going to wake up. How could you? A mortal sent physically through the Fade. I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra... or she in me. I was ready to flee." Nira's heart clenched at the thought of him leaving.

"The Breach threatened the whole world, where did you plan to go?" Nira had joked. Solas admired her wit. 

"Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me. I never said it was a good plan," Nira smiled at his comment. He walked towards the stairs leading down from the Chantry doors and leaned on one of the pillars. "I told myself, 'One more attempt to seal the rifts.' I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then..." He trailed off, a memory crossing his eyes.  
"It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture... and right then, I felt the whole world change." _Fenedhis._ He cursed in his mind. Why did he even say that? 

Nira's stomach did a flip at his words. Was she hearing things, or was there a double meaning behind them? She stepped closer to him.

"'Felt the whole world change?'" she repeated his words with a lilt in her voice that she did not bother to hide.

"A figure of speech." He responded flatly. He could not dispel this feeling in his chest. Nira took another step towards him, her green eyes glittering like polished emeralds in the sunlight. Was she trying to intimidate him with her playfulness?

"I'm aware of the metaphor, I'm more interested in 'felt.'" She uncrossed her arms and toyed with her scarf. 

"You change...everything." His heart hammered in his chest. He barely knew her, but she had fiercely protected him at every turn from anyone who slandered mages or elves. She was a rogue, a lover of the forest, yet truly seemed to care for everyone she met. 

She closed the distance between them, barely a breath away from each other. His body moved out of his control towards her.

"Sweet talker..." he glanced away from her. Her small hand came around, grasping his chin and making him look at her, she kissed him. It had been full of energy, her aura overpowering him for an instant. She pulled away and looked at him, breathing hard, she tried to walk away. Solas had never been one to back down from a challenge and shaking his head against his mind screaming at him to stop, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back in for a much longer, much more INVOLVED, kiss. Her lips parted, allowing him to explore her mouth. Her hands snaked around to his neck. She tilted her head, deepening their kiss. 

Solas reeled at the taste of her. Even here, in her dream, she tasted of grapefruit and strawberries that had been her late-night meal, mixed with a hint of the Antivan wine she loved so much. He placed a hand at the small of her back and his other at the base of her skull. As she tilted her head, a small cry escaped her. He only deepened the kiss. 

As they pulled apart, skin flushed, breathing hard, Solas could not resist kissing her once more. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Just thinking about you. Like always. That and trying to get the rest of the decorations in place for Bela's Bonding. It's taken a while, but I think everything is going smoothly for the moment. How does Sera like to say his name? Coryphetits? If he doesn't decide to attack in the next week, everything will be perfect." Nira released a slow exhale.

Solas frowned. He had never gotten along with Sera, and when she put several lizards in his bedroll on their last mission, it took everything to get him to not electrocute her. They had not been on speaking terms since that day. 

Nira giggled. "Don't look so sour when I did nothing but say her name." 

Solas pouted even further, causing her to laugh out loud. Several heads turned in their direction. 

"You looked slightly upset at something Belavahn asked you. Are you all right?" Nira sighed. How could he not notice? Barely anything escaped his notice when it came to her. 

"She asked me to dance at the ceremony. I told her I would think about it. I just..." her voice trailed off, her voice cracking and tears threatening at the thought of her clan. Her mother and father, little sister and older brother. Her sister had not been thirteen when the bandits attacked. He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to meet his stormy grey-green eyes. She timidly met his gaze, not wanting to show any kind of weakness to him after the night in the tower. 

"You do not have to do anything you do not want to. You have done much for her already." He placed a chaste kiss against her lips in comfort. Nira sighed and placed her head on his chest, listening to the pace of his heart. 

"I want to, I truly do. I just don't want to break down in front of every inhabitant of Skyhold if it becomes too much. Besides, you have never seen me dance, and I would like for you to. My name means 'Dancer' after all." He smiled down at her, and all dark thoughts were banished. 

"I would imagine the sight would be... fascinating." He gave her a sly smile and raised his eyebrow in a way that made her tremble with delight.

Solas took her hand and they walked back to the main hall together, hand in hand, not caring what anyone in Skyhold thought. They could whisper and gossip all they wanted. They were happy, and that is all that mattered to her. 

They reached her quarters door and Solas put up silence and repelling wards on the door. Feeling mischievous, she bolted up the stairs to the enormous four poster bed and tried to hide under the Halla skin duvet that Keeper Hawen had given her. Nira couldn't help giggling, she knew Solas would take his time coming up the stairs. Solas sighed, smiling to himself as Nira ran up the stairs laughing. He would take his time, he had something for her. 

_____________________________________________

On their last journey to Val Royeaux, he had risen early to read more of the current book on ancient elves, letting Alasnirelan sleep. She so often woke from nightmares; he could not bear to wake her. She, Leliana and Josephine had gone to shop in a rare break from meeting with nobles trying to curry favor with the Inquisitor. Nira had returned with the spymaster and ambassador later in the afternoon, talking excitedly about a necklace Nira had wanted. While Nira was in a conversation with Josephine, Solas went to Leliana to inquire about the necklace. 

"It was made by a silverite smith in the fashion of a wolf's head. She was quite taken with it, despite the tales told to her by her clan of, what is the name? My apologies Solas. I do not mean any offense." 

Solas shifted uncomfortably. Why was she so taken with a wolf's head necklace? She surely wouldn't have worn anything like it near her clan. 

"It's quite all right Leliana. The name is Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf." 

But her clan was gone. So Solas had gone to the merchant Leliana had named and purchased the pendant. Upon seeing it, he had to fight the urge to laugh out loud in the middle of the market. It was clearly elven in design, the precious metal carefully twisted and curled in intricate knots. What surprised him most about it, was the rubies used for the eyes. They matched the color of his eyes while he was in his wolf form. 

___________________________________________

"Nira?" Solas called from by the fireplace. He turned to the bed to see her poke her head out from under her hiding spot. He smiled, seeing her disheveled fiery red hair, the loops and chains on her ears sparkle in the dying sunlight. She grinned at him. 

"Yes, _hahren_?" He beckoned her over with a crook of his finger. She pulled the cover around her shoulders and climbed off the bed, shaking the hair from her face. Solas pulled the wrapped package from his robes and held it out to her. 

"Solas, what is this?" Nira took the box and started to unwrap it.

"Open it and see. Then I want to ask about it. It's very curious to me." The _Vallaslin_ on her forehead wrinkled as she frowned. She finally finished unwrapping the paper from the box and pulled the cover off, her eyes growing wide and a smile curling her plush lips. 

" _Mythal enaste_ Solas! Thank you so much! So that is what you and Leliana were talking about yesterday." She pulled the necklace out of the box and held it out to him, silently asking him to place it around her neck. He took the slender chain from her and she turned her back to him, lifting her hair.

"Why this pendant though? I thought that the Dalish were ever fearful of wolves for a reason?" 

Internally though, he was elated. She seemed to genuinely love the pendant, making the wolf in him growl with pleasure. Nira turned slowly to him, giving him a look, he could not read. She stood, adjusted the pendant, and walked to her desk. She shuffled some papers around and pulled out a single sheet of parchment. Her face was hidden behind her hair, hiding her expression from him. She did this when she was embarrassed about something, usually involving elven lore. He stood and walked over to her, brushing the hair from her face and lifting her chin to meet her emerald gaze. 

"What is it Alasnirelan?" He rarely used her full name unless he was serious. Nira gazed at him for a few moments, then handed him the paper she was holding, Solas noticed her hand was trembling. He looked at the paper and drew a sharp breath. It was a drawing of a _Vallaslin_ , but one he knew had never existed until her artful hands had created it. It was clearly meant to honor Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf.

Nira sat in her desk chair, staring at Solas with trepidation. She had no idea how he would react to this, knowing how he felt about the blood markings in the first place. His face was a mixture of emotion. "Solas, what's wrong? Do you not like it? Please, let me explain."

Solas nodded and walked back to the fireplace. Nira followed.

"My clan was different than other Dalish clans. We respected the power of ALL of the Creators. Not just the eight. We would place carvings of wolves around our camps to ward off those who would try and attack, or from other Dalish that meant us harm. When I was growing up, the tales of Fen'Harel were always my favorite. Of course, I never told anyone this, how could I? I once asked if there were markings to honor him, and my mother was so angry. I never said anything to anyone about it again. But I could never understand why that was such a bad question. We had statues and carvings protecting us, but we weren't allowed to receive his _Vallaslin_?"

Nira stared at the fire, a single tear sliding down her face. Solas allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding at her words. _You should tell her the truth_ , he thought to himself. With her confession, he wondered if she would accept him? Accept what he was planning to do for his people? He did not know. 

"My mother told me much later, after I had received Mythal's _Vallaslin_ , that no markings were ever made for Fen'Harel. I was so sad. Why all the others were honored this way, and the protector of our clan was not. So, I designed one. I have loved wolves since I was a little girl. I want to ask our mages if there is a spell to remove Mythal's markings from my face so I can receive the first Fen'harel _Vallaslin_." Solas had been looking at the fire this whole time, and at her last words, his eyes snapped to hers. He could not allow her to do this. He knew what these marks meant; he would not allow her to mark herself as his slave. 

"Solas, please say something. I know how you feel about the Dalish. _Ir abelas, hahren_. We are trying. I am trying. I won't do this if you don't want me to, but I needed to tell you. I would not keep this from you." She reached out for his hand, but he pulled away from her. Solas turned, ready to walk out of her room before he lost his legendary temper. Nira shot her hand out and grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. He turned to her, anger flaring in his eyes. She met the fire of his gaze with fire. 

"Why are you so angered by this? I don't understand." Nira's voice broke, tears threatening in her eyes. The fire in his eyes went out instantly. She wouldn't understand why. He could not tell her that each of the so-called gods created their own _Vallaslin_ to mark their slaves. He could not tell her that as one of them, he rebuked the idea of these marks. He had not created his own markings because he would be the one to eventually seal the Evanuris away for eternity. 

"Nira, _Ir abelas_. I forget that the Dalish are lacking in their knowledge of the ancient Elvhen. Please forgive my temper. I had no idea that you or your clan had felt this way. The marking design is beautiful, but I would not see you go through that pain again." He closed the distance between them, placing his forehead against hers. "Is the pendant not enough to honor Fen'Harel?" he asked, the worry and strain clear on his face and in his voice. 

"Solas... I understand. Therefore, I asked you. I would not do this if you did not want me to. The pendant IS enough. I am sorry if I worried you. I'm happy knowing that you think it's a beautiful design." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing the back of his skull. 

Solas sighed, a slight shiver running up his spine. Nira pulled away from their foreheads touching, looking into the storm of his gaze. She could stare into his eyes for the rest of time and never want to look away. 

Solas was fast losing his normally calm control. She reached places in his soul no one had touched for thousands of years. Giving in, he slid his fingers into her hair, gently gripping it and crashing into her lips. She gave a small shout of surprise and matched his passion equally. She gripped the back of his robes in her hands, afraid if she let go, he would disappear entirely. 

Nira pressed against him, pushing him towards her bed. Solas let her guide them to the edge, but not one to relinquish control, turned her around so they fell onto the bed with her underneath him. She giggled, the sound vibrating against his tongue as they kissed, making him moan in response. He gripped both of her tiny wrists in one hand above her head, his other hand trailing down her side, sending gooseflesh across her skin. He reached her waist where the ties of her skirts were and stopped. He gazed at her with so much passion and smolder in his eyes, she would have melted had she been made of wax. His hesitation was a silent request. She struggled against his grip to kiss him again in response. Solas smiled against her lips as his hand deftly untied her skirts, revealing the cream skin of her legs.

"Solas..." she whispered against his neck as his nails grazed the skin of her thighs. He loosened his grip on her arms, allowing her to wrap her arms around him again. She raked her fingers against his back, Solas drawing a sharp breath. He kissed her again on the lips, the bottom of her jaw, finally finding his goal of her earlobe. He drew his tongue from the lobe to the sensitive tip of her ear, grazing his teeth there, careful not to catch any of her earrings. 

Her back arched against him, a pleasurable automatic response. He took the moment to wrap his arm around her waist and lift her further onto the bed. Nira found the belt buckle keeping his robes wrapped in place, slowly undoing the leather. Succeeding, she slid her hands between the velveteen fabric to run her hands across his well-toned chest. She moved her arms up until she could slide his robes from his shoulders. 

Nira pushed him back to sit up, giving him access to the ties of her cotton shirt. Lips still connected, he brought his arms back around her to untie her shirt and lift it over her head. Finally, free from all clothing, she laid back on the bed, giving Solas a view of her bare chest, sure that he could hear her heart slamming against her ribs.

Solas looked down at the beautiful elf beneath him. The hungry look in her eyes instantly made him hard and strain against his smallclothes. He grabbed his robes and pulled the leather belt free, throwing aside his clothes. 

"Sit up and give me your wrists, Nira." She silently obeyed, a playful look playing on her face. He tied a loose version of cuffs around her wrists, then maneuvered their bodies to tie the other end around one of the posts of her bed. He loved her more for the trust she placed in him. For the courage it took to surrender completely to him. This train of thought made his erection throb almost painfully. He pressed his hips against her, making her raise her hips, pleading for him to take her.

"Shhh. All in good time." He glanced down at her chest and saw the wolfs head pendant, its ruby eyes twinkling in the firelight. He may have been angry about her wanting to mark and tie herself to him unknowingly but seeing her reaction and love in her eyes as he put it around her neck nearly made him shift into his wolf form. 

He let his hand find the soft hairs between her legs and gently rubbed the pad of her clit, earning him a gasp and moan as she begged for relief. He smiled down at her, taking in her eyes raking him with a fiery gaze, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hair splayed out behind her, giving her a glowing halo of red. He slipped a finger inside of her, massaging her a little faster. Her hips met his pace as his self-control broke and he entered her, enjoying the sound of her sharp gasp. He reached above her head and untied the leather belt from the post and her wrists. 

Nira was all tight nerves, pent up fear of rejection and sighs. Once Solas had untied her arms, she clung to him like this was their last night together. She hooked her leg over his and rolled them over, so she was straddling him. She looked down at Solas, her head swimming with emotions. 

"Solas…" Nira threw her head back as he sat up to a sitting position which drove him deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles behind his back. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face to his neck, running her tongue along his ear. As they both reached their climax, she screamed his name through the ceiling to the night sky, hoping the gods themselves heard her passion for this man. 

They stayed embraced for what seemed like hours, shuddering the last of their coupled climax. 

"I should go." He rarely stayed the night. She held tighter to him. "Please don't go Solas. Stay with me just for tonight. Please?" Nira held him tighter, pleading. Solas pulled back to look at her.

" _Ahn is del_ , Nira?" She met his gaze as tears began falling. Solas kissed each of her eyes, her forehead, then her lips and pulled her close. "All right. Sleep now."

As the first rays of dawn rose over the battlements, sleep finally found Nira, curled in Solas' arms.

  
Nira sighed against his chest. She would never be satiated when it came to Solas. But she did still have a Bonding to finish planning for her friend. Getting out of bed, she went to her closet where the dress Josephine had commissioned for her friend was. It needed to air out before the week's end. The dress was the epitome of Orlesian finery, with Dalish flair. Forest green satin, hand embroidered with vines and leaves, the solid fabric ending just above the breast line where intricate lace of varying colors of green swirled and melded together to the collar. 

There were no sleeves, just light silk folds that draped around the shoulders. It reached the floor, where Bela would be wearing her footwraps. Nira had spent the better part of a month making the leather footwraps for her friend’s dress. 

She hummed a song as she worked, unfolding the dress to hang near the window. Laying the footwraps below the dress, she stood and twirled in place, remembering the dance to this song. She smiled, feeling better with each step, she swayed with the music in her head, raising her arms to the sky. Twisting her leg behind her, she leapt and spun to the beat of the song. She had not danced in so long, it felt wonderful. Until she felt eyes boring into her. Breathing hard, she turned to face Solas, wondering how long he had been watching her. The tips of her ears were burning.

"Alasnirelan, you dance like..." He stopped himself before he could tell her that she danced like the ancient elves from his past. He wondered how she could move and know those steps he had thought lost to time. He cleared his throat. "That was beautiful. What song was in your mind?" Nira went pale. It was a song reserved only for Bondings. How could she tell him she wanted to dance it for him? Did he even know the song? What would he say? She looked down at the floor, her ears going crimson and burning. 

Solas smiled, she was embarrassed so easily. He walked over to her, taking her waist in his arm and her other hand in his and twirled her around the room to no tune but the one in their minds. Nira laughed at his sweetness. "Thank you for making me smile. I am so sorry for worrying you last night and this morning. As for the song and dance, that is a surprise. I have decided that I will dance for Bela and Dhema. Speaking of them, I must find her and Josie to get Bela fitted in this dress. I think you would much prefer your tomes and scrolls to the sound of us women gossiping." She giggled as he grimaced, making the same face he made whenever he drank tea. 

"I shall leave you to it then." Solas kissed her palm and left for the rotunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asa'ma'lin - My sister  
> Song Nira hums and dances to - Song Of Joy by Erutan  
> Ma serannas - My thanks  
> Ahn is del? - What is wrong?  
> Ir Abelas - I'm sorry, my apologies  
> Hahren - Elder
> 
> Thanks to FenxShiral for their Project Elvhen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alasnirelan remembers Redcliffe and her time travel with Dorian in a dream. She finally tells Solas what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major credit to x_bellaczarina_x for being my Alpha reader! So much love!

_A prison cell..._

_Red stones..._

_"Ma te'elan di'nan Solas! Sathan tel'vara em..."_

_A demon dragging two lifeless bodies into the Chantry..._

_Dorian yelling for her to not move..._

_Someone is screaming his name..._

Solas woke to see Nira on the floor, kneeling. Nira then lets out a soul-crushing cry of despair. He jumped out of bed and pulled her into his arms, trying to wake her up. He heard someone trying to get into the room. She started to quiet, but still in deep sleep. He heard the door to her chambers break open, Dorian or Vivienne must have broken the wards.

"Maker's balls, what happened?!" Dorian exclaimed.

"A nightmare, and she won't wake." Nira was talking incoherently in her sleep. Solas could just make out a few phrases in rather impressive Elven.

" _Ma te'elan... ahn is garal esh’ala? Ar'an ema gara ma eth!_ " Nira's back arched as Solas tried to hold her from hitting her head on the floor.

Dorian looked vastly different being woken up quickly. His usually immaculate hair was out of place, and he was in a pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt, his staff in his hand.

"Has she not told you about it?" Dorian looked confused. Solas shook his head.

"No. I have asked about it, but she refuses to tell me any details. It has me very worried. And I cannot reach her in her dreams. She's rather adept at putting up walls in her mind."

Dorian smirked. Nira was finally calmed down.

"That she is. She's grateful you taught her how to do that." Solas remembered that day. Nira had come to him in the rotunda while he was painting. Her eyes had been red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Let's let her sleep, yeah? " Dorian used his staff to pull himself to his feet. Solas nodded, not looking at him. Nira's eyes darted back and forth beneath her eyelids, still dreaming. He picked her up and laid her back in the bed, covering her against the cold coming through the window.

Dorian bade him goodnight and left for the library. Walking back to the fireplace, he place three logs in the grate and snapped his fingers, a gentle flame starting from the center of the logs. He grabbed his book from a small table by the chair and read until she woke.

_She wanted out of this dream. It had been every night since before Skyhold. Fiona with the red lyrium growing out of her, Iron Bull trying to play cool about everything like always, Dorian trying to be witty and keep her calm..._

_Then she would come to the cell with Solas. His eyes glowing a sickly red from exposure to the deadly mineral. Collapsing in front of the cell door. His matter-of-fact statement that they were all dying._

_The dream changes. They defeated Alexius in the future, but the demons still came. Her pleading for him not to leave her..._

_The sight of a Rage demon roughly carrying his lifeless form and carelessly throwing him to the side. She starts to run toward him. Dorian holds her back; she can't hear what he yells at her over her scream..._

  
  


Her eyes flew open. It's too bright, the sun reflected off the snow and white stone of the tower across the courtyard into her room. She felt the space next to her. Solas is not there. Hearing a noise by the open window, she sits up and looks around, seeing Solas by the window, his back to her for the moment. She shuffles to the sofa next to her bed where the robe Madame Vivienne had gifted her lay. Solas turned around, nearly dropping the glass of wine he held. He set it on the table and rushed over to her.

"Alasnirelan, _vhenan._ Are you alright?" Solas fussed over her like an errant child. Nira brushed his hands away.

"Solas, I'm fine. Just a couple of bad dreams. I don't—" Solas cut her off by placing a slender finger against her lips and giving her a stern look.

"No Alasnirelan. You need to tell me what happened during your time travel with Dorian. Last night I woke to find you out of bed, talking about a prison cell, you woke half of Skyhold by screaming. _Vhenan,_ tell me what happened, _sathan?_ " Solas' stern look melted into one of worry and fear. Nira stared back, her heart pounding almost painfully. She had not told him for good reason.

If they were unable to defeat Corypheus and that future came to pass, she would lose him forever. Dorian had tried to be there for her afterward, but just as she did with the death of her clan, she turned everything inwards. She could not show any weakness.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her beating heart and shaking hands. "Alright. _Ir abelas, hahren._ I did not mean to scare you. After my clan... I swore to myself I would be stronger. I did not want the events of Redcliff to get in the way of that. And I swear to the Gods that I will not let this future come to pass.

When Dorian and I went through the time rift, we landed in what looked like the castle cellar. Dorian figured out quickly that we had moved through time and were not just moved to the cellar. We searched for a while and came to a cell where Grand Enchanter Fiona was. There was...red lyrium growing... Solas, it was growing out of her body. She could barely talk to us but did manage to tell us when we had been moved to. It was a year in the future.

We searched for a way out of the prison and found Iron Bull. He told us what had happened after Alexius' time magic went wild. Then we found..." Her voice hitched; she couldn't talk about this with him. "Solas, please. I can't..."

He cupped her face in his hands and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Nira, I am here. Right here."

She searched his face for a long time, studying each line and curve of his face. The small dimple on his chin, the sharp lines of his cheekbones, the scar above his eye, memorizing the smallest details. She sighed, her breath shuddering and making her shoulders tremble. Swallowing hard, she continued.

"After we got Bull out of the cell, we found you. You had been exposed to so much red lyrium, it turned your eyes red and changed your voice. I had known even then how I felt about you and it nearly broke me, seeing you that way. I could not let that future be realized. After we defeated Alexius in that future, the demons started to break into the castle. You and Bull were going to hold them off..." Her eyes closed, seeing every detail of the memory clear in her mind.

"You left me! I begged you not to leave me, and I saw you die, Solas! A fucking Rage demon threw your body away like it was nothing! It took everything Dorian had to keep me where I was so we could make it back. You fucking left me!" She pushed away from him but could not break his grasp on her.

He tightened his grip on her arms, pulling her closer to him. She was struggling, but let herself fall against his chest, crying. All Solas could do was hold her. He had no words of comfort in any language. The pain in her voice crumbled a part of his resolve to tear the Veil down. She meant more to him than even he realized in that moment.

"Nira, love. Look at me." He grasped the front of her robes in his hands, pushing her away just far enough to pull her forcefully against his lips. She found the collar of his robes and pulled, ripping part of the fabric in her attempt to be even closer to him. They spent the rest of the morning in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma te'elan di'nan Solas! Sathan tel'vara em - You cannot die Solas! Please don't leave me.  
> Ma te'elan - You cannot.  
> Ahn is garal esh'ala? What is happening to them?  
> Ar'an ema gara ma eth - We must get you to safety.
> 
> Kudos and credit to ProjectElvhen!!!


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela and Dheamanras are Bonded, Solas makes an unexpected friend, Nira prepares to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beautiful x_bellaczarina_x for proofing for me!

The courtyard had been transformed. The mages they brought from Redcliff had helped with decorating the area for the ceremony. Even Vivienne helped, guiding the younger mages in placement of the flowers to create the walking path for Bela. Varric, Bull and Cullen helped Dheamanras with his armor. Josephine and Leliana helped Bela into her dress, Josephine fussing over every wrinkle and out of place thread.

Solas and Dorian helped set the stage. Nira was at at her desk amused by the trio, sipping a glass of wine to settle her stomach. She was nervous at the thought of dancing tonight. Especially the one dance reserved for Solas. She didn't even know if he knew of the meaning, let alone the song.

"Nira!" She jumped at the sound of her name. Bela, Josie and Leliana were glancing in her direction. Nira sat there, confused.

"Have our head in the clouds, do we?" Leliana winked at her. She looked so different in her gown. It was a simple sheath of a dress, with lace sewn around the hips to cover the solid fabric underneath. The arms were black lace over white velvet, coming to a point at the back of her hand, a small loop around her middle finger holding the sleeve down. A capelet covered her shoulders, and the hood was up, covering her hair and one simple braid.

"No, probably thoughts of a certain mysterious male elf we all know. Speaking of, why weren't you in your own room this morning? I came up early and you weren't here." Bela enjoyed teasing her about Solas.

Nira blushed at her words. Josephine gasped, Leliana scowled, and Bela was doubled over with laughter.

"Lady Lavellan, surely you did not...stay with him?" Josephine's thick Antivan accent had always oddly comforted her. Josephine was the only person she knew out of her councilors who went out of her way to make sure she was okay and that the _shems_ were not giving her a hard time. Especially in Haven. But she was ever the proper lady and frowned at certain customs of other races. Not that she would ever shame anyone for them. She was far too sweet for that. Unless she was at the table during a game of Wicked Grace.

"Nira is capable of taking care of herself. It's not uncommon among the Dalish for lovers to share beds before Bonding. I don't know why you _shems_ look down on it so much. Love is love, no matter who you are." Nira smiled at Belavahn's words. She knew they had a double meaning as her and Dorian had formed a close friendship. Her and Bela were forever trying to get people to stop harassing Dorian, simply because he was from Tevinter.

Josie blushed, becoming ashamed of her outburst comment and busied herself with Bela's dress. Nira just shook her head and walked to the balcony, observing the hustle of the courtyard. It was nearly sunset, and all the torches and lanterns were being lit. She spotted Solas and Dorian working together to make temporary floating balls of light around the archway of the stage. Clan Hawen had arrived the day before, and the children were restless. Two young boys, not yet old enough for their _Vallaslin_ , were chasing each other across the stage, getting perilously close to the two mages. One of the boys tried to stop too fast, tripped, and tumbled against Solas's legs.

Solas glanced down to see a young elf child who had fallen onto the stage.

"I'm sorry _hahren_ , for knocking into you!" The boy tried to stand, and immediately fell again, crying out in pain, clutching his knee. Solas dropped his staff and knelt to look the boy in the eyes.

"It's quite alright, _da'len_. What is your name? May I look?" The boy sniffed and nodded. He moved his hands and saw a shallow cut on the boy's knee. The child looked at the thing Solas dropped and looked back at the older elf.

"My name is Solen! Are you magic too? Like my Keeper? My Keeper can make lots of things with magic!" The pain of his knee forgotten, Solas waved his hand over his knee, sealing the small wound. Solen looked down in wonder as he watched the wound close. He tested his joint, and upon feeling no more pain, stood, and threw his little arms around Solas' neck.

" _Ma serrans_ _,_ _serana._ I forgot the word _hahren_ ," Solen's frustration and scowl made Nira smile as she remembered trying to form the elven words as a child.

"Listen _da'len_. _Ma ser-an-nas._ Now you try." Solas taught the boy. Solen watched him as he spoke, intent on getting it right the first time, a brightness in his eyes.

" _Ma serannas, hahren!_ I said it! Mamae! I remembered!" Solen's mother ran over to her child, picking him up in her arms. She watched Solas pick up his staff and stand. Of course, he towered over every Dalish elf in Skyhold. She looked back at Solen.

"Solen, are you bothering this man?" Solas began to speak when he was interrupted by Solen.

"No Mamae, Thregan was chasing me and I tripped and fell and got a cut on my knee and he made magic and made it go away just like you and Keeper Hawen do!" Nira wondered at the energy of children, Solen seemed to say all of that without running out of breath. His mother looked back at Solas with a much gentler look.

" _Ma serannas, hahren._ Solen is not five years. I hope he didn't get into anything."

"It's really alright. Young Solen was trying to remember how to say thank you and I helped him to remember."

"Well then. Solen, go find Thregan and _Pappae_. It's almost time for you two to sleep. Now, shoo!" Solen ran over to Solas and hugged his leg.

" _Ma serannas, hahren_! I won't forget again!" Solen ran off to find his brother. His mother turned back to Solas with a look of curiosity.

"You aren't Dalish, but you are no city elf. You must be the Inquisitor's mage. I am Ahshala. Solen and Thregan are my sons. I do apologize if they bothered you." Solas shook his head.

"He really was no bother. He's a bright young one. He will make a fine hunter for your clan one day." Ahshala smiled and walked back towards the tower that had been renovated for the clan. Solas watched her disappear into the crowd and turned to look up at the balcony where Nira watched the whole interaction. She waved at him and walked back inside to her friends.

  
  


"Alright ladies, it's almost time. Belavahn, I have one more thing for you." Nira walked back to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a box and setting it on top of all her unfinished paperwork. She opened it and pulled out a crown made of Amrita Vein and Crystal Grace flowers.

"Alasnirelan! It's beautiful! How did it not wilt before now?" Nira walked over to her friend, helping her down from the fitting stool. She reached up and placed the crown on her head between the pins set into her chestnut hair.

"This is from Solas and I. I made it the day we left you with your clan in the Plains. Solas enchanted it to not wilt." Nira made small adjustments to her crown and looked at her friend.

"Dheamanras is going to faint when he sees just how beautiful you look. I am so happy for you." Bela pulled her into a hug.

Leliana cleared her throat. "It's time, my friends."

  
  


The whole of Skyhold could not fit entirely in the courtyard. There were people sitting on the lower roofs of the inner buildings and leaning out windows to be able to watch the ceremony. Nira, Josephine and Leliana held the tail of Bela's dress to keep the rough stone steps from snagging the dress and getting dirt on it before she reached the stage. Dorian had arranged several time release spells to activate when someone came near them to release orbs of light to light the stairs down.

The entirety of Clan Hawen was seated near the front of the stage. Dheamanras waited at the bottom of the two steps going up to the stage where he would walk hand in hand with Belavahn to where Keeper Hawen stood to give thanks to the Creators, to tie their hands with cord, sealing their bond for life.

Nira and her two friends let the tail of Bela's dress fall to the ground at the start of the path between the throng of elves, dwarves, Templars and mages. Nira was handed a large box by one of her soldier guards, which held the gift Bela was presenting to Dhema. She wondered who was going to hand Dhema his gift for Bela during the ceremony.

Leliana and Josephine joined the crowd at the front with the rest of the advisors and inner circle of The Inquisitor. Nira noticed that Solas was not among them. Bela glanced back at her friend and motioned for her to take the lead. The women walked in tandem with a sweet, slow march that started to play from somewhere in the courtyard. Maryden sent ravens to several of her minstrel and bard friends to come to Skyhold for a full band to play at the ceremony. Nira had been so grateful to the woman, keeping the tavern goers entertained since Haven.

As they neared the stage, she noticed another elf standing near the archway with Keeper Hawen in full elven dress armor, his signature wolf pelt slung across his right shoulder. Nira had to consciously keep herself walking when she saw that it was Solas standing in the spot behind where Dhema would stand with Bela, Nira stood behind her on the opposite side. The lanterns, torches and floating orbs of light danced across his face as the sun set behind the battlements. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, seeing him looking regal in his armor.

As she neared the stage, Dhema saw Bela for the first time in her Bonding dress. He beamed with a rare smile that reached his eyes. His silver hair had been braided in a traditional hunter’s braid, with an intricate Love knot on the left side. He wore an Amrita Vein and Crystal Grace bloom on his chest piece, matching the circlet Bela wore.

Nira walked up the steps, down the path lined with glowing Embrium flowers and took her place to the right side, just behind Belavahn, her eyes never leaving Solas' scorching gaze. She set the box on the stage and righted herself. Bela and Dhema took their places and Keeper Hawen stepped forward, leaning on his staff for support. He spoke of the Creators and their blessings; he spoke of the courtship of Dheamanras and Belavahn. Told an amusing story of them when they were just young ones. Bela sniffed back her tears as she spoke her vows to Dhema, asking Sylaise to bless their Bond and their home. Dhema never faltered in his vows of protection of their Aravel and asked for Andruil's blessing of his future hunts, always providing for her and their future.

Nira picked up the box to hand to Bela, while Solas turned and picked up a small box of his own to hand to Dhema. Bela turned around and opened the package, pulling out the intricately carved bow, covered in symbols of protection and blessings of Andruil. Bela spoke of his protection and providing vows, how she would always care for their weapons so that he could continue to provide and provide. That one could not do so without the other.

Dhema turned and pulled a beautifully carved hand harp from the box Solas was holding. He handed it to Bela, speaking of her vows of keeping the home, their Aravel. That she would fill their home with music, love and warmth with the blessings of Sylaise, the hearth keeper. Bela had played the hand harp with Maryden on many occasions on their journey to Skyhold, it was the perfect gift for her.

With his bow slung across his back, and her harp hanging from her wrist, Keeper Hawen held their hands together and wrapped a gold and silver cord around their hands and spoke of Mythal and Elgar'nan, and asked them to bless the Bond of Bela and Dhema. The couple kissed, and the crowded courtyard erupted in cheers and laughter. Nira and Solas had not once taken their eyes from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira dances and remembers her love of it. Solas remembers the attack on Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beautiful x_bellaczarina_x for proofing for me!

Bela and Dhema had moved from the stage, a few soldiers helped Keeper Hawen down the steps and two others helped to move the archway off the stage. Several of the clan had been off to the side, holding armfuls of Embrium and Royal Elfroot blossoms and were now placing them on the stage. Dorian stood in the middle of the stage and wove his staff in a pattern creating different colored orbs of light to place on the edges of the platform. Nira went back to her chambers to change into her dancers’ outfit with the help of Leliana.

"Alasnirelan, are you alright? You are practically shaking." Nira turned to look at one of her most trusted friends and advisors.

"Leliana, I have not danced since my clan... This dance is..." She trailed off. Leliana pulled her into a very rare hug. The spymaster was not known for her emotions.

"When Most Holy was killed, I did not think that I could go on. She was everything to a great many people. But I had Cassandra to help, and then you came with the mark and started helping people with no regard to your safety or what you might get in return. It gave me a purpose again, the Inquisition. I like to think Justinia would have liked you a great deal. What I am trying to say is that we are all here for you. If you ever need us." Leliana smiled and returned to the courtyard to prepare everyone. Nira didn't have a chance to respond or thank her.

She turned to the copper mirror and told the elf she saw there to be strong. The clan was watching from their journey with Falon'Din, and would bless her dance tonight. She only hoped Solas would understand what she could not give voice to.

  
  


Solas was standing with Dhema and Bela speaking of the memories of Bonding’s he had witnessed in the Fade when the entire courtyard went dark. Bela laughed and grabbed the clawed gauntlet on his hand and pulled him to the front of the stage with the rest of her clan.

"She has been so nervous these last few days about this. She may need you tonight Solas. Alright?" Bela gave him a scathingly serious look of warning. He nodded and jumped at the pounding of heavy drums echoing through courtyard, followed by several flutes. Staring at the stage, Solas' mouth went dry as he realized what dance she was performing. What she was telling him.

Watching her leap and twist in the air, his heart skipping a beat when she picked up the two blades required for this dance and twirl them expertly. He would think her a mage with his level of skill with a staff the way she twisted and maneuvered the blades. Every step, spin, arm movement and flip was designed to make the heart skip. She could have danced at the court of Mythal and she would have been loved. Worshipped by every ancient that walked Arlathan.

He began to think she would not have gotten the last part of the dance right, when the blades sparked, and flames danced across the silverite. Her eyes closed, she leaned back and threw the two blades in the air, spun with her left leg straight in the air, flipped, landed, and caught the daggers in her hands. Stretching her arms out, she flung the blades in ways that would have made even the best ancient rogue weep at her skill. But she had taken this dance to another level when she let the blades fall from her hands. Two young elves were waiting to retrieve them before damaging the stage. Nira had grasped a cord in each hand and lifted them from the blossoms. Twirling them together and letting them crack against each other sparked the oil covering the metal ball at each end of the cord and setting them aflame.

Nira spun and pirouetted across the stage, her skirts fanning out around her, leather leggings clung to her skin. Being barefooted made it easier to make each split and leg movement a perfect well-rehearsed line from her toes to her arms that moved the flaming orbs through the air. The drums and flutes were slowing, as were her movements. She gave one last leap, landing on one foot and stopped moving with the last beat of the drum.

Every single person around him was on their feet and either laughing or crying. He slowly stood and turned to Belavahn.

"Where did she learn that dance? Who taught her?" He needed to know how she knew this song and dance. Bela just smiled at him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Why do you think her name is Alasnirelan? She was born to dance, Solas. Go to her, she loves you." Bela playfully shoved him away, towards the back of the stage where Nira had jumped off to.

"Nira," She had her back to him, and he saw the muscles of her shoulders tense at his voice. She slowly turned to face him, her hair hiding her eyes. She was twisting her hands together in the way she does every time she is upset or nervous. Solas closed the distance between them in three strides. Her bare skin connected with the Everite of his armor and she shrieked at the coldness of the metal as he lifted her into his arms.

"Solas, please don't be ups-" He cut her off with a kiss so fierce, her head spun, and all coherence was lost. His gauntleted hand snaked its way through her hair, holding her in place. After what seemed like hours just exploring her mouth, he pulled away, breathing hard.

" _Vhenan_ , where did you learn that dance?" His eyes were ablaze with love and curiosity. Nira lowered her head to his chest plate, grateful for the cold metal against her heated skin. It had only been a dream, but when she woke, the steps came as naturally as breathing. She had even commissioned Haritt to make the double-edged blades, and Dagna to enchant them specifically for that dance. It made no logical sense to her, how she knew it, but she did.

"We should talk, _ma sa'lath._ " He nodded and set her on her feet, following her to her quarters.

  
  


She sat on the rug in front of her fireplace, trying to piece together the words so that they made sense. Solas was pouring them each a glass of wine. He walked over to her and sat in one of the chairs facing her. Nira looked up at the elf she had just very publicly proclaimed her love for. Still in his armor, he looked like one of the Elvhen warriors he so often spoke about from his books. She wished in that moment she had the ability to read his thoughts.

"Nira, I have only read about these kinds of dances, " he was lying of course. He had seen this particular one countless times in Arlathan. It made his heart ache that these practices had been lost. But tonight, Nira had given him a glimpse of his ancient home.

"I dreamt of it, one night in Haven. I didn't understand it, but when I woke up, I knew the steps, I knew the music. That's how Maryden and her friends knew the song. I wrote it out for them. I commissioned Haritt and Dagna for the blades after we got settled at Skyhold." She was speaking rapidly, trying to finally tell someone about the dream. Solas just stared, waiting for her to finish explaining.

"I'm not a mage, Solas. I know that. But this dream, and there have been many more like it since, they just come to me. I don't understand it. Some have not been as kind, though," her gaze had wandered to the fire. Looking back at Solas, her stomach knotted. His brow was furrowed in concentrated thought. He took a sip of his wine, set his glass on the table and motioned for her to join him. They both stood.

"It makes sense to me now, something I felt when studying your mark at Haven. You are, in fact, a mage. But someone placed a spell to dampen your magic. Who, I do not know? And it's not one that can easily be removed. I believe when you received that mark though, the magic of it cracked the spell, like a crack in a bottle. Give it time, and the contents will start to leak. These dreams may be your connection to the Fade beginning to manifest." Nira began to rub her arms as if she were cold. Solas placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nira, why did you perform that dance tonight of all nights?" She looked up at him, her eyes darkening with frustration.

"Solas, if you know what it means, then why are you even asking?" She tried to pull away from him, but the wolf had caught her scent. She was his and his alone. He had tried for months to push these feelings away, to distance himself from her, but after tonight, there would be no turning back.

"Nira, look at me." Her sea green eyes met his, and the scorching look he saw there broke his resolve. Simultaneously, they threw their arms around each other. Amidst the passionate kiss, her hands found the ties to his armor and began undoing them. Solas heard metal hit metal and looked between them.

The necklace he had given her slipped from beneath her shirt and he found himself looking at six pairs of ruby eyes instead of the original pair that had been originally set. Snapping his eyes back to hers, she understood the unspoken question.

"I told you Solas, he is my patron. I pray to him every night to protect you, to protect all of us. You said you were against me receiving his _Vallaslin_ , I did the next best thing." She traced her finger down the side of his jaw to the dip between his collar bones. "You are still in your armor, my love," she giggled, as she felt his hardness erection against her thighs.

He growled against her neck. Lifting her tiny body in his arms, he carried her to her bed and laid her down. She twisted her hips enticingly, biting her bottom lip. He quickly untied his armor, lifting it over his head and setting it on the back of the chair he had been sitting in.

A knock on her chamber door caused Solas to practically howl in anger. Nira lifted herself from the bed, smiling.

"It's okay, my love. I know what this is. I'll be right back." She ran her hand through the wolf pelt that was still tied around his shoulder. He decided to leave that on when he took her.

He heard the door open, a whispered conversation that he could not make out, and the door shut. He heard the bolt lock slide into place as the door shut. Waving his hand, he placed a ward on the door, and around the entire room, placing them in a bubble of silence. Her laugh as she realized what he did made him smile. It was a sound he could listen to all night.

Nira came up the stairs carrying a pair of drums and a small lute. She placed them on the table and whispered several words causing the instruments to begin playing quietly by themselves. _Dorian..._ He would have to thank the Tevinter mage in the morning. Nira turned to him, pushing him back until he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have another surprise for you. Sit and watch." She went back over to the table and pulled a pair of finger bells onto her middle fingers. The song morphed into one he had not heard before. She stood on the tips of her toes and began to move to the timing of the drums. Each time she spun, her fingers played a note in harmony with the lute and drums. It was a dance of love and bliss. She truly was the epitome of her name. The song slowed and began to repeat. His memory being what it was had watched her with rapt interest and he stood to join her. She looked up at him in surprise but said nothing as he seamlessly joined her.

They danced until she feigned sleepiness. Snapping his fingers, the music from the instruments died. Nira started for the bed, still in her dancers’ outfit and her hair still pinned and braided. Solas turned toward her desk, finding the comb she often used after her baths.

"Stay sitting up, love. You don't want to sleep with those pins in your hair." Nira nodded, a glint in her eye. He walked back over to her, sitting behind her. He laid the wyvern bone comb next to her and pulled the pins holding her braids in place out, letting them fall around her face.

Lifting each braid in his hand, he gently combed out each knot and tangle. The natural and braid-made curls gave her an unkempt, but beautifully wild look. When Solas finished, he set the comb on the table by the bed. Nira leaned back against his chest, sighing with contentment. She closed her eyes and was asleep moments later.

  
  


Solas lay awake into the early hours of morning, listening to the continuing celebration of Bela and Dhema's Bonding. His mind spun, thinking of how, in just a few short months, Nira had come to mean so much to him. He had had plans. Close the Breach, retrieve the orb from that fool Corypheus, and bring the Veil down, allowing for the return of his people. She was just another mortal yet had the soul of an ancient. Her capacity for love was unending, much like that of his people. The fierceness in which she fought to protect those she cared for was unmatched. She had very nearly given her life to make sure the Inquisition made it to safety from Haven after Corypheus attacked. Solas closed his eyes, remembering the striking fear he had felt when he learned she had stayed behind.

___________________________________

The path Chancellor Roderick had told Alasnirelan and Cole about was indeed there. He was near the front, helping people rush up the mountain path. Commander Cullen and Nira had stayed behind to help the elderly and sick. Cassandra had gone ahead with Leliana and some of her scouts to find a suitable place for camp until they could find their bearings. Most of the people had made it through when he heard Cassandra's voice.

"Solas, we found a place for camp. Hurry." The Seeker had said flatly. He nodded, still pointing people in her direction. He had wanted to stay and wait for Nira and the Commander, but Cassandra had told him his skills were better used setting up camp.

They had reached the camp and were building fires when Solas looked up and saw Cullen firing a flaming arrow into the sky. A signal, but for what? And for who? Cassandra ran over to the Templar. They exchanged a few words, and Cassandra hung her head as her shoulders began to shake. Cullen looked around the camp until he met Solas' gaze and walked towards him.

"Solas, the Herald...Nira, she..." Cullen rubbed the snow out of his eyes.

"Commander, where is she? She was supposed to be right behind you!" He hadn't realized he was shouting until the whole camp went silent, staring in their direction.

"I tried to stop her! She would hear no argument!" Cullen shouted back. Solas had tried to hit him, but his years of training had allowed him to deflect the emotional attack.

An explosion suddenly rocked the camp as a trebuchet was fired and the round hit the mountain. Trees, snow, ice and rock began sliding down the mountain, burying their former home. All anyone had been able to do was watch.

Josephine and Leliana were silently crying and praying, Cassandra was going over one of the few maps they had been able to save, Cullen was sharpening his sword on a whetstone. Iron Bull, Blackwall and Dorian were deep in conversation with Cole, Sera was restringing her bow, and Solas was standing near the fire, unable to fully process what had just happened. It was yesterday that she had been playfully flirting with him. He had not wanted to respond, but his mind had different ideas.

"COMMANDER!" A scream rang through the silent camp, bringing everyone to their feet, praying it wasn't another attack. Cullen shot to his feet and ran to where the voice had come from, Cassandra hot on his heels, sword in hand.

"It's her!" Cullen shouted. "Thank the Maker!" Cassandra had not shown much emotion, but the relief in her voice was felt by everyone.

Solas didn't realize he had been running until he was next to the Commander. When he saw Nira fall to her knees, and then flat into the snow, he had seen red and nearly shifted into his wolf form.

"Nira! You need to stay awake!" Solas had been shouting as he lifted her gently onto the stretcher that had followed him and the Commander.

"S-Sol-as." her small hand had reached for him, then fell to the side as she passed out. Solas had barely left her side since she made it back to them. Even Mother Giselle had been kind, bringing him supper several times.

Three days passed before Nira had regained consciousness. Nira opened her eyes and could not tell where she was at. She tried to sit up and fell back to her pillow as her ribs protested. Looking at her surroundings, she realized someone was asleep with their head on the side of her bed, holding the hand that held the mark. Her sudden movement caused them to stir and she saw Solas, an expression of worry etched on his sleeping face. Holding her breath, she hoped Solas would go back to sleep. His steady breathing told her he had.

Carefully rolling to her side, she held his hand to her lips, brazenly placing a kiss his fingers. As she opened her eyes, her emerald gaze was met with his storm cloud grey.

"Hi there," she whispered, still clutching his hand in hers. Solas didn't move, afraid if he did, she would disappear. "Been there a while, have you?" He nodded, sitting up and grabbing a cup of water for her.

"Small sips. It's been three days and you still have some broken ribs. Would you like to try sitting up?" he asked. She nodded. He placed his hand on her lower back, acutely aware of how her skin felt against his hand and lifted her into a sitting position. He handed her the cup of water and felt her fingers brush against his. He froze, captured by her look. They sat there for a moment more, until the tent opened, and Cassandra walked in. They both jumped, causing the water to spill onto her blanket.

"SHIT! That's cold!" Nira shouted, causing white hot pain to shoot through her chest all the way to the back of her head. Solas took the cup out of her hand, placed a hand to her forehead and put her back to sleep.

"Maker's Breath! She was awake!" Cassandra exclaimed, causing the noise level outside the tent to rise significantly. Solas glared in her direction.

"Yes, Seeker, she was. I was going to inform you, once she was comfortable. Now, is there something you wished to discuss?" Cassandra shook her head, aware of the anger in his voice.

"My apologies, I just came to see if you would like me to take over guarding her." Solas could not stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I am not guarding her. She doesn't need a guard. I am tending her wounds as best I can and trying to set her bones properly. We need a healer." He said with more bite than he intended to. He knew she meant well. "But thank you, Seeker. I will be fine." Cassandra nodded and left the tent to calm the people and find the mage healer.

The tent opened again, much to Solas' chagrin.

"Seeker I told you-" He stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the elven healer mage. The mage nodded to him in respect.

"My apologies Messere Solas, I meant no disrespect. I was told the Herald needed help. Please sir, you are exhausted. She will be well tended, I promise you." The young man reached into his bag to retrieve several vials and tools from within.

"Please do what you can. She means quite a lot to m- the people of the Inquisition." The tips of his ears went a flame red. The mage nodded, already using his magic to sense her injuries.

Solas laid his head back down on the side of the bed, calming his breathing. Nira shifted in her sleep, her hand reaching out for something. He took her hand in his and she pulled it closer to her, giving a small sound of appreciation in her sleep as she found what she was looking for. Solas felt himself smile, despite the urge to jerk his hand away and away from the feelings sparking in his heart. She had not heard him call her _Vhenan_ as he fell back to sleep to watch her in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling the dance she does after the ceremony the Dance of Love's Promise. Basically, she is dancing instead of saying that she loves him. The song is in German and doesn't translate easily to Elven. Sorry! The song is Orome by Oonagh.  
> The chapter cuts off at the end of his remembering the Haven attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira and Bela dance and Nira's magic emerges momentarily. Solas helps her through it and a fun time is to be had at The Heralds Rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beautiful x_bellaczarina_x for proofing!

Solas opened his eyes to the brightness of the morning light streaming through the doors and windows of the balcony. Nira was not in bed. Hearing a familiar song, he turned toward the sound and realized it was Nira singing _'Ame Amin'_ to herself as she braided her hair. He listened to her sing the song three more times, savoring the sound of her voice, before she turned and realized he was awake.

"Good morning, my love," She walked over to the bed, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, thank you. And you?" She shuffled next to him until she could lay her head on his chest and drape her leg over his.

"Some strange dreams, but nothing like my nightmare, thank the Creators. I feel like Fen'Harel is watching over me when I sleep. I'll catch a glimpse of black fur, or red eyes, and it's just for a moment, but I know he's there." Solas smirked. _If she only knew..._

"We should go see how everyone is doing. I'm all for more celebrating today!" Solas laughed. Nira clambered out of bed and began dressing in another dancer outfit. The difference in this one is that she put a pair of hunting boots on. Nira almost never wore shoes, even on missions.

"What are the boots for?" Solas asked curiously. "More dancing?" Nira finished lacing up her boots and walked around the room, getting her feet used to the thick soles.

"Exactly. But a few of the ones that I want to do today require heeled boots for stomping. You'll see! Get dressed, I'm hungry!" Solas stood and dressed for the day, not bothering with his footwraps. They entered the main hall when Solas grabbed her hand.

"I have a few things to do today, wait for me before you dance?" She smiled and nodded. Solas walked to the door to his rooms while Nira joined Bela at one of the tables lined with elven breakfast foods. She would need to personally thank their cooks for all of the preparation they did. Bela glanced down at her feet.

"You're going to dance again? Nira, that's wonderful! So, how did he react? I saw the look on his face when you started that dance. He knew exactly what that dance meant." Nira blushed.

"Well, he did have to put silencing wards on the entire room!" The two women nearly fell off their seats laughing. "But also, he gave me something. So, you remember what I told you on our way here, how I've always felt an affinity for Fen’Heral?" Bela sucked in her breath.

"Nira, that's dangerous! You know not to invoke him!" Nira had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Why do we put statues and shrines to him outside our camps? Answer that." Nira crossed her arms, an eyebrow arched sarcastically.

"Alright, I concede your point. So why are you asking me this?"

"Solas gave me this." She produced the necklace from beneath her shirt. Bela gasped and forced her to put it back under her shirt.

"Are you completely mad?! What are you thinking Alasnirelan?" Nira looked at her friend in shock.

"Bela, you just said-" Bela waved her words away.

"I know what I said. I said I concede the point of the statues and shrines for him outside our camps. OUTSIDE. That he wards off unfriendly forces." Bela was starting to shout, drawing curious glances from some of the Orlesian nobles who would love nothing more than to go back to Val Royeaux with gossip about the 'savage elves arguing.'

"So why can't I wear this as a protective charm?" Nira needed her friend to understand. "Please Bela, it was different with my clan, you know this!" She was near tears. Bela stared at her friend. She grabbed Nira's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I know it was different and that you're just trying to remember your clan the best way you know how. I'm sorry _ma'falon_. It is beautiful. You said Solas got it for you? Where?" Nira beamed.

"He went to Val Royeaux with us about a month ago, and Josephine and Leliana told him that I loved it." Bela glanced over Nira's shoulder and nodded in the direction behind her. Nira turned around and Solas was walking towards their table. Bela poked her in the side several times.

Solas was wearing all black. A color she adored him in. His black vest overcoat covered his form fitting cotton shirt that was open at the neck, revealing a new adornment. On a silver chain, he wore a pendant similar to hers. On closer inspection, she drew in her breath. It was a Halla. His black leggings were covered by black boots that he seldom wore.

Bela continued to poke at her side until she was sure a bruise would form.

"Nira, he matches you!" Bela whispered in her ear. All Nira could do was nod, she was transfixed on the gorgeous man in front of her. He stopped in front of her and held his hand out.

"Walk with me?" They were all acutely aware of the hush that had fallen over the main hall. Angered by the Orlesian nobles who were still against an Elf Inquisitor, and bolstered by her love for Solas, she took his hand and stood, meeting his gaze and brazenly kissed him. Dread Wolf take them all.

  
  


Once they were in the courtyard, Solas turned to her and kissed her hand. He had that mischievous look in his eye that he only let her see.

"Dance with me?" Nira flushed as she realized every eye in the courtyard was on them. She nodded. He signaled to someone behind her as they reached the dancing platform.

Nira heard the first notes of the song and realized she knew this dance. It was a very intimate couples dance that only the elves would know. She looked at Solas, tears of happiness threatening to ruin the kohl around her eyes.

They stood facing opposite directions with their right hands together. The music began and they moved in a circle before switching directions and hands. The rise and fall of the music was the only thing they heard as they twirled and moved around the stage. Solas easily lifted her in the air, and as she was about to hit the stage, she quickly curled her leg around his shoulder and fell back, her hair fanning around her and spilling onto the stage.

Folding her hands back to balance on the stage, she lifted her leg from Solas' shoulder and gracefully backflipped away from him, bringing her right hand up to meet his in perfect unison. He spun her in a circle and brought her other hand up to clasp his left hand in hers to end the dance. Breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together, and hands clasped, Solas had never felt more at peace than he did with Nira. He smiled at her with a smile that reached his eyes and without any thought to the consequences, kissed her in the courtyard and his soul was calm.

They held hands as they climbed off the stage. Bela grabbed Nira in a hug. Laughter was everywhere in the fortress. Bela grabbed Nira's hand and pulled her back on stage for another dance. A few of the men pulled some logs onto the stage, and looked at Solas, motioning to the edge of the stage. Solen and Thregan were sitting there with Ahshala. Solen looked at his mother and pointed at Solas. The young elf waved at him enthusiastically. Solas waved back and pointed to the stage. The two boys ran over and Solen hugged Solas.

"Watch now," he told the boys. The two men on stage moved away from the fire pit as Solas waved his hand and made a small explosion in the middle of the logs, lighting the wood instantly. The young elves squealed with joy and ran back over to their mother. She was smiling up at one of the men on the stage. Solas turned and looked the man who was setting up the stage for Belavahn and Nira.

Solas took a step back from the stage. The weight of his plans and machinations came crashing back down on him as he looked at the elven family, momentarily seeing himself and Nira in their places.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he glanced at Nira. She was standing with Bela, readying their daggers for the next dance, talking animatedly. Her hand flew to her wolf pendant then motioned to him. He smiled as he realized she was talking about the Halla pendant resting against his chest. His hand moved to the charm, just as Nira did when she needed comfort. She looked down at him from the stage as he did this and pulled her pendant to the front of her shirt and kissed the face of the six-eyed wolf. He pulled his pendant to his lip in the same fashion.

Drums sounded near the stage, informing the two women they were ready. Nira and Bela took their positions, facing the same direction, but looking at each other, their arms held out to each other with the tips of their daggers touching. The music started and both women leapt at each other over the fire, cartwheeling in the air. Their heeled boots stomped the stage in time with the drums as they danced/battled. It was a display of acrobatics and noise, meant to frighten evil away. They moved around each other and the fire in perfect form, their daggers flying in unison, each woman catching the other daggers before it could cut their hands. They ended in the position they started in with the last rattle of an instrument Solas could not name.

Nira was instantly assaulted with people clamoring for her attention as her and Bela came down from the stage. Nira only had eyes for Solas. She smiled and made polite exchanges with everyone while trying to make her way towards him. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, pulling him towards her.

"I need to leave. Please, _Vhenan_." Solas looked at her with concern. He placed his arm around her, and they plead tiredness before retreating to the same tower he had brought her to when her clan was killed. Solas had taken to fixing the tower himself, and as such, had a cot tucked into one of the corners. Nira collapsed onto it, trying to control her breathing. He knelt in front of her, gripping her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Suddenly, I could _feel_ everything. Every emotion in Skyhold. Every single person here. I needed to get away from everyone." Nira's shoulders were tense, but she had stopped shaking.

"It's your magic. That is one of the first things mages are taught as children, is to shut out the feelings of others. Otherwise we would all have become abominations as children. I will teach you just as I was taught my love. Don't be frightened." _And she will learn the proper way of being taught magic,_ he thought. The magic of this era was pale and weak compared to the magic of his youth. Years were spent creating and weaving spells together, building, the result was awe-inspiring and breathtaking.

"I feel much better now. Thank you Solas. I'm sorry. Let's go get something to eat, dancing always makes me hungry." Solas helped her stand, kissing her hand as she rose. He opened the door for her, and they headed to the tavern where she was more comfortable.

  
  


"Hey Red! Hey Chuckles!" Solas quietly groaned. He truly hated the nickname Varric insisted on calling him. Nira's nickname however, suited her wonderfully. The dwarf raised his tankard in greeting. Solas leaned down to whisper in Nira's ear.

"Your usual fare, my love?" She nodded, smiling.

"So Red, you ever going to tell us what that dance was about?" Varric asked her. _Well, that didn't take long..._

"No, that is private. And don't even think of asking Solas, you know he won't tell you either!" She smiled half-heartedly, knowing Varric would find out sooner rather than later, but unlike Sera or Bull, he had enough good sense to keep something like that to himself. Now whether he had the sense to keep it out of his books was another story.

"Solas, you have to tell us!" Bull exclaimed loudly as he walked back over to the table carrying a tray with two bowls, two wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine. Dorian giggled, dropping himself onto Iron Bull's lap. Solas just glared.

"It's just a dance, guys! Good grief! Now can I please eat without being bombarded with questions?" Nira laughed as she took a sip of wine. Varric grumbled something about "Maybe Nightingale..."

Night had fallen and the tavern was full, Maryden and her group were playing an upbeat song, worthy of dancing. Nira saw Dorian perk up at the song they were playing.

"Dorian, you know this song. Do you know the dance to it?" She was surprised.

"My dear, do I know the dance to this song. It's like you don't know me at all!" He stood and dramatically bowed to Nira, offering her his hand. Nira giggled and let him help her out of her chair. She glanced back Solas, who gave her a smile of encouragement.

"Maryden, can you please start the song over? A round for your group is on me if you do!" She had to shout over the noise of the tavern as everyone realized that the Inquisitor was going to dance. The music group shouted in celebration of getting a free drink and started the song from the beginning.

The flute and drums beat in her chest as she danced with her best friend. They tapped and stomped, clapping their hands above their heads, the crowd of the tavern banging their tankards and hands on the tables along with the music. Nira hooked her arm around Dorian's waist as he lifted her in the air and spun her around, letting her drop to her feet for a drumbeat. Dorian and Nira crossed arms and spun in a circle for the last fifteen seconds of the song, ending on the last beat of the drum with their arms above their heads. The tavern walls shook with the noise level of the crowd. Nira didn't know how Sera or Cole slept with all the noise that went on at night.

They headed back to the table, Dorian collapsing into Bull's lap, Nira into Solas'. Varric was laughing at something Solas had said. Sera and Blackwall were arm wrestling while Cole sat there and watched the duel with rapt attention. Nira never wanted this night to end. She had danced with her lover, her friend had Bonded, she had danced with Dorian, and she was surrounded by everyone she loved. _This is my new clan,_ she thought.

Solas tried to hide his yawn. He knew Nira was having a good time and wanted it to continue, but she noticed his hand move from her waist. Nira cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Let's go to bed love." Solas nodded. She stood; a bit wobbly from that last shot of whatever Bull had ordered. Solas caught her arm to steady her.

"Bull don't ever let me drink that stuff again! Whew!"

"Aww Boss can't hold her liquor!" Dorian, Varric, Sera and Bull all started laughing.

"Oh, haha. Goodnight everyone. Dorian, thank you for the dance." She kissed his alcohol-reddened cheek.

Solas led her out of the tavern, where they were met with the first snow of winter. Nira stood in the middle of the empty courtyard, spinning in place, her face turned toward the sky, laughing. He stood, watching her delight. His mind wandered to places that should have been forbidden to him, remembering the glancing image of Ahshala and her family. The image in which he saw himself and Nira in their place. It terrified him; how easy the image had been conjured. His face darkened. He knew he needed to end this, to minimize the damage he would do to Nira and soon. For tonight, he would allow himself to fall asleep in the arms of the woman who had nearly tamed Fen'Harel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nira and Bela dancing - Walpurgisnacht by Faun  
> Nira and Solas dancing – Gaelic Spring by Shannon Kennedy  
> Nira and Dorian dancing - Tavern Song from Dragon Age 2 OST


End file.
